Something On Our Terms
by Ctoonsluv
Summary: The missing smut scene between chapters 7-8 of my ongoing Talisto fic "Arrangements," where Talia and Mephisto are betrothed to each other to prevent a war and they can hardly stand each other... They're getting along much better now.


Takes place immediately after Chapter 7 of my fic Arrangements

But if you're just here for the oneshot talisto smut, you may get a little confused. I mean, mad respect, I feel that. I really do. Sometimes all you want is like a 3,000 word-porn story. I've been there. I think we all have. _But_ , when you're done with this, You _should_ read the rest of it. I get that I'm probably biased and all, being the author and what not, but its actually pretty good. I also have lots of art work to go along with it so you really are doing yourself a disservice as a Talisto shipper NOT checking out. Just saying. Not judging.

But Here's what you should know...

Talia and Mephisto were betrothed to stop a war and they've just spent the better part of a week getting closer to each other and becoming friends. Something SUPER dramatic recently happened involving Praxina and it urged Mephisto to confess to Talia that he's fallen in love with her, and asked her to marry him for him, and not just because it was arranged for them. Talia, though hesitant because there's some ish going down on her end, agrees because she really has strong feelings for him and wants to see where they will lead.

Now they bout to bang.

...

"I will," Talia whispered against his lips. She pulled herself back onto the bed, laying on her back, encouraging Mephisto to climb on top of her, never once breaking the kiss. Mephisto felt her hands run up his chest and slip into his jacket, pulling gently at the fabric to slip it off his arms. Mephisto eagerly helped her, stripping himself of the excess weight.

Once it was off, she began to tug at the shirt beneath it, to which they removed together as well... but she needed no help with his belt. Her fingers expertly unclasped it and slipped it off his hips with a gentleness that made Mephisto's toes curl. It was when she found the hem of his pants that he stopped her.

"Talia... are... are you sure?"

"we're married now, Mephisto..." Talia reminded him huskily, "This is the next step, isn't it?"

He smiled, "You know we're not actually married yet,"

"Says who?"

"Uh... The planet of Ephedia, I think,"

"They'll get there's tomorrow," Talia promised, "I just... I want _something_ about all this to be ours, something... something..."

"On our terms?"

"Yeah..."

Mephisto needed no more convincing, laying another kiss on her. He slipped out of his trousers and kicked off his socks, laying atop of her completely nude and standing quite tall. He hissed when he felt her fingers around him, gingerly touching and exploring with such affection and attention to detail.

He wanted to touch her, too... but she was practically sewn in that dress... that he intentionally ignored for the time, considering it was his mothers. In fact, he actually really needed to not be looking at it anymore. He raised his hand over her middle, the dress glowed a beautiful green before vanishing into light. There. _Much_ better.

Talia didn't seemed phased even slightly, but she gasped when she felt his hand cup her left breast. Mephisto left her lips to trail kisses down her body, taking care with each little smooch to savor just how supple and soft her skin felt against his face. Her skin was cool, like ice... shivering and puckering when it came to contact with his warm breath.

"Mephisto..." she cooed, and he needed to hear her say it again.

He went lower, spreading her long legs to take a taste of his love on her love. Talia let out a short gasp to protest, but shut herself up as soon as he gave her a lick.

Taking care not to lose control TOO fast... he didn't want to hurt his princess, after all, he spelled his name with his tongue, take time with each curve and dip of the letters, being mindful of the small nub so not to irritate it with too much attention.

"Mephisto...!"

Yeah, that was the stuff.

She said it again and he was becoming addicted, his own excitement becoming quite uncomfortable. He gave her on last kiss before sitting up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and asked her if she was ready. Talia nodded through a half-lided gaze. Mephisto lifted her in his strong arms and placed her fully onto the bed, taking care when laying her head on his favorite pillow.

She stared up at him, her arms draped around his neck, her hair splayed across the black sheets of the pillow like streaks of moonlight across the dark sky. He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips as he positioned himself between her legs, which she opened from her most eagerly. Taking himself in his hand, he inched closer to where he could feel the heat coming from...

She gasped at the first contact, clearly quite sensitive there already from the attention he had paid there.

He broke the kiss from her to press his forehead against hers to whisper something to her that she was not prepared for.

"You're wonderful,"

Between the fluttering feeling in her heart from his words and the intense pleasure she felt when he entered her, Talia's head was swimming... like when she had gotten drunk, but so much better.

He started so slow, so sincere... Pushing all the way inside her until he was completely buried, relishing every second before slowly drawing himself out. It was absolutely delicious to Talia, who was enjoying the sensual rhythm to it. As he started to feel her stretch around him, conforming to his shape, he began to pick up speed little by little. Talia took a moment to run her hands down his body, noting all the dips and grooves of his flesh that her fingers could explore.

Mephisto showered her with kisses, trailing down her neck and shoulders, whispering promises of love and devotion, telling her how absolutely blissful she made him and giving her every reason to yield everything to him. Talia felt completely secure and safe with him in this way, knowing he would submit to whatever desire she could have had...

"Please," He begged her, burying his face into her shoulder as the rhythm they had started to intensify, "Tell me... tell me what you need... I just want to make you... feel good, Talia... Please,"

Finally, she commanded him, "More,"

As if flipping a switch, Mephisto picked up the pace, opting to slam into her with fervor. The sounds from Talia's mouth nearly had Mephisto dripping already, but he was far from being finished. He was starting to get more and more intense with his love making to Talia... he needed her to know what she was doing him... how much he submitted to her... how much he NEEDED her to need him in the way he did...

"Mephisto!" She was racked with pleasure, and he rewarded the gift she gave him of his name on her lips by lifting one of her legs to get in even deeper.

It didn't take much more than that, however, because with the added inch and intensity, Talia's body shook and Mephisto felt the walls of her trembling and flood with her nectar all around him. Her face turned a bright red and her mouth formed a perfect 'o' as a silent scream threatened to escape. Then she finally rolled back, collapsing in her own weight and gasping for oxygen and he knew he had accomplished his goal...

"Mephisto..." She panted, "I... That was..."

He kissed her forehead sweetly, slowing his pace back down to allow the princess to catch her breath. He ran a loving hand through her bangs, wiping at the light sweat that had started to form, his thumb playing gentle attention to stroke at her flesh. He had brought her to her climax and had done so with such affection and attention... she was his to care for, after all...

"Oh my sweet, brilliant, beautiful, Princess Talia," He whispered, placing one last kiss on forehead, before giving him his most devilish of grins, "We're not done,"

Talia's eyes widened at his sudden aggressive tone. He tucked both his hands beneath her and before Talia knew what was happening she had been flipped over and was sitting atop the young lord, with his member still snugly inside her. Her face was even redder than before. Laying back with his body covering hers wasn't nearly as... exposing... as she was now. The look on her intendeds face showed his approval, however, making her feel a bit better, though she was still a bit frozen from surprise.

"Aw, whats wrong, princess?" He asked her with the most malicious of tones, "You've ridden before. Or do they not have horses in Xeris?"

All bashfulness Talia had been dealing with was now long gone out the window with his challenging tone. She realized what he was doing... He had spent the first half of their love making submitting to her, it was her turn to serve him. She could get on board with the sentiment... after all, he deserved it after the treatment she received from him...

She tightened her legs at his side and placed both hands on his chest. She rocked back and forth at first, watching as Mephisto's smirk grew and he bit his lower lip. He had both hands on her hips, guiding her slightly in the way he liked.

Talia knew how to move her hips. She knew how move in tight circles while leaving the rest of her body still. She knew how to roll back and bounce up and down on her hips as well.

All of these things were simply delights to the young lord, who reached up to grasp the iron rods of his headboard and pull himself up, propping his back against pillows so he could sit up more fully, if only to grasp at one of her perfect breasts and place the teet directly into his mouth.

Talia moaned, noting when she tilted her hips a certain way it rubbed her clit against the base of his shaft... so she kept doing that, her own selfish pleasure building like before.

She could feel him getting closer the closer she got... he was throbbing... pulsing inside her. She knew he wouldn't be much longer... but neither would she. The only question was could she hold off long enough to have them come together? Could she pull such a thing off? From her understanding, such a thing was actually quite difficult...

But when she felt one of his fists grip at a chunk of her hair by the base of her skull, and he bit down a little too hard on her breast, she couldn't contain herself and came once again.

Mephisto was shocked to feel it happen a second time, his mouth released her breast as he gasped in shock. It had taken him by such surprise and had felt so intense, she actually milked him much faster than he had anticipated.

But sure enough her coming around him, letting out a loud cry of his name, caused the young man to explode inside her. The rush of warmth and moisture made Talia's orgasm last even longer as she heaved on top of him. Mephisto swelled, absolutely out of his own mind as he lifted his hips rhythmically to pump into her for excessive pleasure. Talia took him in greedily, saying his name over and over and over...

When he had finished emptying himself inside of her, and her walls finally stopped constricting, she collapsed on top of him, her hair splaying out across both their sticky bodies...

They laid there for a while, panting and gasping for air that was seeming to get thinner.

Mephisto's arms felt like they were made of lead, his body so spent, but he lifted them anyway to wrap around his love's form, pressing her even deeper into him. Was he losing it or was just the soft feeling of their flesh touching... better than what they had experienced together? Melzors... he must have loved her...

Talia was blissfully reeling over how exhausted she felt and just how comfortable she felt to be with him... It was a closeness she never thought she was capable of feeling with someone... On top of feeling safe and secure... she also felt desired.

"We get to do that again, right?" Mephisto finally asked, "Like... that's the deal with being married and all, isn't it?"

"Maybe later," Talia rolled off from on top of him, needing a little air for herself, but Mephisto rolled to his side to hold her that way, instead.

His kissed her under her eye and inhaled the scent of her, Talia snuggled into him as much as possible, relishing the sweetness of his kisses.

"I know you don't love me, Talia," He told her, sincerely, without even a trace of sadness to his tone.

"Mephisto, I..."

"It's ok," He admitted, pulling her closer, "I just... I just want to make sure you're ok with all this... I meant what I said before... I wont keep you unless you want me to,"

Talia kissed him on the lips and ran her hand over his cheek.

"I may not love you, yet, Mephisto, but I... I've never felt this way about anyone... ever," she confessed to him, "Ever since we've been together, I feel like I've learned how to be... better at being myself. In a way, you make me feel so... so..."

"Finished?"

"Yeah..." Talia smiled, "I guess so,"

"Me too,"

...


End file.
